


A Silhouette in Dreams

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 如果零雀被逮幕后是复活的某个人指使的。人物形象均不属于我，我瞎掰的剧情和官方续作走向也毫无关联。涉及记忆操作、人格崩毁和再捏造，并会因此造成大篇幅的人物性格偏差以及人际关系重构，另涉及关于直接暴力与间接冷暴力（即精神方面的苛待）行为的描绘。是《My Dearest Enemy》的番外。之前正篇部分出本时有部分排版错误，为补偿入本读者增添了一个限制级小番外。时限已过，现解禁放出。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Silhouette in Dreams

皇帝打开房门的时候，蜷坐在房间一角的男人动了一动。只是从肩膀往上的部分轻轻弹了一下的程度，头脸的朝向稍有偏移，双眼也瞪得更大了。那个人安安静静的，在皇帝走向他时什么也没说。他的虹膜能够映出来人的身影，但他的整双眼睛都显得空洞无神。皇帝在他头顶打亮了灯，叫他的面孔被惨白的光给映亮时，他的瞳孔才轻轻收缩了一下。

“你是不是又变瘦了？”在打量他片刻后，皇帝问道。问这么一句不过是兴致使然，反正他暂时没有别的要事，回到这里来也不过是寻一个打发时间的渠道。在他的注视下，被囚禁许久的枢木朱雀略一歪头，似乎需要一点时间才能想明白他问出这句话的用意。

“我不确定。”朱雀回答道。

“嗯，毕竟你也没有途径看到检测数据。”皇帝漫不经心地扫了眼桌台，时间最近的一份报告也已经被清走了，“晚些时候我会派人来替你检查一次。”

他在这囚徒的面前半蹲下身，拉起对方的左臂，将手铐从腕上捋至小臂中段。久不见天日的朱雀全身上下都消瘦过头，凸出的腕骨形状过于分明，单手握上去就像在尝试折断一根正在朽烂的枝条。他的眼眶和面颊凹陷至一眼便能看出病态迹象，双眼也因此而显得更大了些，略一瞪眼就很容易显出受惊的模样。或许他真的受到了惊吓，毕竟他的身心都没处在什么过于优渥的环境里，着实很容易因为一点儿风吹草动就呈出相对激烈的反应。

“你在害怕？”皇帝饶有兴趣地看着他，“是因为太久没看到除我以外的其他人了吗？”

朱雀的嘴唇抖了一抖。他的双眼依然是空洞无神的，像是无用的僵死的玻璃，瞳孔间的反应在皇帝扳起他的下颌时才再度出现。“但你的眼睛其实也看不见其他人的脸了，对吧？”皇帝轻声说，一边欣赏着他唇角处的轻微抽搐一边愉快地拍了拍他的脸，“所以没什么好怕的，ZERO。就算他们对待你的方式让你不太喜欢，不管是针头还是束具都会让你感到痛，那都不过是暂时的。如果你什么也看不见，想象那些都是我亲自来做的就行了。毕竟，你看，在我对陈列你的苦难这件事感到厌烦之前，结果你总还是会回到这里来的。”

而你总是要对我妥协的。

不论是乖乖躺在平台上任人摆弄手脚，还是被圈禁在这样狭小的一个角落里无法挣脱。到头来枢木朱雀都接受了，被抽去躯干中的气力，被打磨掉能够用以反击的锋芒，然后说服自己这一切都是值当的。只要能够留在曾经为他所杀的死者身边，这些苦痛都能逐渐被他视为理所应当的。四肢和颈项都被锁链所牵住的男人轻轻吸了口气，缓慢地垂下了眼睑，叫脸上那种显得过度惊惶的表情隐去了，变得沉闷而哀伤。

他又开始扮演一个安静的屋角装饰品了。在他能够确认他归顺的对象就在身旁时，只要放着他不管，他就不会自行发狂，不会制造出过大的动静，也不会惹人生厌。但在没有别的正事要做的时候，这样安分的表现就实在太无趣了。皇帝不疾不徐地扫视过他的身体，凸出的胸肋与缩起的肩头，横亘在各处的未褪尽的疤痕。这囚人的脸孔倒是一直都还算干净，出于某些说不清道不明的缘由，皇帝不太想完全毁坏掉他过去的样貌。

保持着旧日的轮廓被陈列起来才有意义，面目全非就不过是多添一个相对好用的样本罢了。此时这些考量都不甚重要，皇帝在检视过他的状态后重新站直了身，伸手摸上了他的头发。“对我说点什么，ZERO。”皇帝声音轻柔道，“说点什么吧，朱雀。新的噩梦？身上的伤？诅咒或者求饶都可以。我会根据你所说的内容来决定接下来对待你的方式。”他抚摸对方的方式近似于对待一只已经受训过的、乖巧听话的狗，而他的囚徒在这样的抚摸之下又抖了一抖，一个字都没能清晰地吐出来。皇帝叹了口气，下一秒收紧了手指，拽住对方的发根向上一提，迫使朱雀将头颈一齐扬了起来。

“说话啊？”皇帝冷然道，“还是说你想用这张嘴来做点别的？”

朱雀咬住嘴唇又松开，他的喉咙里迸出几个短促的音节，像是生锈的发条在进行最后几圈有气无力的转动。他没有出言讥讽、他早就不再这么做了，他也没有低声下气地乞怜。他的表情变得跟他的双眼一样，平静得近乎空白。而皇帝有些恼火地发现，即使到了如今的地步，自己还是能相对容易地读懂对方的想法。比如说这副做派不是为了表示轻蔑，不过是面前的男人已经不知道该说些和做些什么了。

“非得让人给你下更为明确的指令吗？”察觉到他的实际状态的皇帝忽然失去了继续苛求他的兴趣，懒散地更换了消遣的方式，“那就把嘴张开吧。”

朱雀照做了。他的眼睑在发颤，他的喉咙里又发出了一点儿微弱的哀鸣。皇帝暂时松开了囚人的头发，将自己的裤腰解开了。换作别的更有耐心的时候，他会先将朱雀的脑袋按在自己的裆下，叫对方熟悉一番自己的气味、同时用隔着衣裤的摩擦将性致唤起到更高昂的地步，再为下一步作打算。这回他直接将自己的阴茎塞到了朱雀的嘴边，而后者虽然还在轻轻打抖，却也顺从地将他的性器含了进去。

做这种事也不知道是在泄欲还是单纯地换个法子折磨人，皇帝从来没有深思过，他只是被本能驱使着这样做了。他所处的环境并不单纯，他能信赖的人也寥寥无几，有一腔烦闷需要宣泄的时候与其找别人还不如绕回到枢木朱雀这里来。至于他为什么能对着杀死自己的人产生性欲——也不尽然，很多场合不过是本能的生理需求混合了一些别的东西。他在朱雀的嘴里勃起了，他顶着对方的上颚与舌头，又觉得这欲望的本质不论是什么，都是相当危险的东西，于双方而言都是一样。

别去想。皇帝警告自己。别去对着曾经的敌人心软，不要为这个人动摇半分。他重新抓住朱雀的头发，将朱雀的脑袋拽向自己，好让自己的阴茎挤到更深的地方。“——呃……”朱雀皱起了眉头，面上的肌肉绷得更紧，明显是因为这样的粗暴举止而感到痛苦了。皇帝毫无怜悯地继续拽着他的头发逼迫他吞吐，刻意用阴茎去撞击他的喉口。温存和技巧都变得不那么必要，享乐的意图也是通过折磨而实现的。朱雀半闭着眼睛，抖动的眼睫隐约沁湿了些。他的呼吸节奏都变得相当不顺畅，喉咙里的痉挛反而给这一起口交增添了些异样的刺激感。待到他的面颊开始泛起病态的潮红时，皇帝才松开了他的头发，改而按向他的后颈，同时烦闷地觉察到哪怕只是纯然泄恨般的粗暴行为，与他的亲密接触也似乎在诱导自己滑向更为危险的深渊。

可是还有什么值得担忧的呢。皇帝想。你逃跑不得，我不会软弱。悲悯早已被扔弃了，你剩余的希望也由我亲手扼死了。他将精液和不明来由的恼意都倾泻在朱雀嘴里，逼迫对方一点不剩地咽下去，如咽下他亲手所酿的苦果。他的囚徒将他的赠物混着唾液和破碎的气流一道吞进腹中，神情木然如正在失色的空壳。长期以来枢木朱雀都是以营养液维生，他有太久没有正常品尝过食物、反而是精液的味道对他来说可能更为熟悉。他这条舌头应该也快坏掉了，一如已经不能看向别人的双眼，已经不能脱离绝望的梦境。

又有那么一瞬，皇帝觉得自己正面对的已经不是一个活人了。是被他钉死的标本，是折断翅翼的鸟尸，是这暗无天日的一隅里每分每秒都在朽烂更多的唯一的展品，是遭过毁灭后正在倾颓的废墟。而这副模样又何以令我动心呢，皇帝想着，是出于控制欲，或是将他击垮的决心，还是说我在内心深处仍然——

“……鲁路修？”

他醒过来，瞪着正前方，恍惚了片刻才意识到自己正看着的是天花板上的顶灯。他总觉得自己前一秒还毫无困意，后一秒就已经在挣扎着从过去的噩梦里爬出来了。是因为“他”的遗留影响在作祟吗，鲁路修有些苦闷地想，轻轻拍了拍自己的前额。“没事吧？”身旁的人也跟着探了下他的前额，“你一直在打颤，而且胳膊顶到我了。”

“对不起。”鲁路修面不改色道，“我会在倒时差的时候睡得不太老实。”

朱雀叹了口气，鲁路修听出这是“你就不能稍微诚实点吗”的意思。床边的小夜灯被打亮了，本该由他来陪护的男人先他一步坐起身，在他因灯光晃眼而眯缝起眼睛来时一把抱过他的腰。“过来。”朱雀说，将他捞到了自己的膝头上，“你刚刚梦到什么了？”

鲁路修刚刚在对方的腿上坐稳，就被一把按得靠在了他的肩膀上。恢复了行动自由而且身体也渐渐健康起来的枢木朱雀在这种时候就能显示出体能优势了，而这点总是让人很没辙。鲁路修正在疑惑他为什么突然来这一套，一低头瞥见自己鼓起的裤裆就打消了疑问，转而冲着自己过分诚实的下半身生起气来。

“你。”他硬邦邦地答道。

“还有呢？”

“关押你的牢笼。”

“我得承认这是个不错的性幻想场景。”朱雀耸起肩膀，一手按在他的裤裆上按揉起来，没弄几下就滑向了他的裤腰。鲁路修因为这句话而头皮一紧，抬手按住了他的胳膊。

“朱雀。”鲁路修咬牙道。

“我自己应该有拿它来开玩笑的权利吧？”朱雀眨了下眼，“放松点、你不必这么紧张。”

他把手伸进去时鲁路修还在生自己的闷气。在梦里泄欲是一回事，醒来之后觉得会因为梦见这种场景而勃起的自己特别混账就是另一回事了。他在朱雀的手碰到自己的阴茎并将它从睡裤里抓出来时小腹一抽，不得不承认自己的确想要这个，可是在刚刚进入过那个视角的回忆后与另一位当事人进行这种程度的亲密接触，鲁路修同时还觉得胃里有点发紧。

这份复杂微妙的情绪促使他抬起手，对着朱雀的脸颊轻轻掐了一把。“——唉哟。”朱雀发出怪声，而鲁路修不太满意地皱了下鼻子。

“你的脸上还是没长多少肉。”

“我有在好好吃饭和运动。”朱雀叫屈道，“你不能只看脸啊，好比说你可以试试现在还能不能很容易地把我给捞起来。”

他的气色确实已经好转太多了，而且他所说的也不无道理。他的拇指擦过湿漉漉的铃口，其余的指节拢在龟头形状上悉心按揉，片刻后又转为握住整根茎身来慢慢撸动。他的另一只手从鲁路修的腰间撤开了，随着他倾下身的角度越来越大而一路向枕边摸去，够过盛放润滑剂的小瓶才又随着他直起身的动作而折返回来。在一点油液被顺利地抹开来之后，朱雀搓弄那根硬物的动作也变得更加顺畅了。“哼嗯。”鲁路修趴回他肩头闷声道，“让我确认一下别的地方。”

朱雀歪了下嘴角，应该是悉听尊便的意思。他润湿的手指绕着茎身打转，时紧时松挤压着鲁路修的理智和神经。与此同时鲁路修握住他的肩，按压前后，滑至手臂，确认那一层薄而结实的肌肉已经恢复了应有的力度和弹性。他将朱雀的睡衣解开了一半，按过胸口后在心脏跳动的位置上多停留了一会儿。朱雀低声笑着抱怨他弄得有点痒，但同时声音也变得更沙哑了。鲁路修的手指停在他的小腹上，敏锐地察觉到他的裤裆里也出现了鼓胀的痕迹。

他们安静地僵持了一会儿，眼神接触到一起又互相避开，直到朱雀晃了下脑袋，先一步打破了沉默。这不是什么坏事，当然不是什么坏事。能够对外界的事物生出渴望，或单纯地对近在咫尺的某个人保有那份眷恋，对于时下的枢木朱雀来说都是象征着一切正在好转的积极信号。距离离开医院的那一日已经过了不短的时间，按说鲁路修也不会在面对这份欲求时感到踌躇了，可是梦境的余音仍在，他总觉得某个怪物也还盘亘在他心间，会在靠近朱雀时伺机破壳而出。“你还想要这个吗？”朱雀问他。鲁路修平吐出一口气，重新抓住对方的肩膀，然后挪动了一条腿。

“如果我说‘不’的话，你是不是就会立即爬下床去冲冷水了？”他说，“为了你不把自己弄感冒，我还是答应你吧。”

“你要知道，其实你是用不着像这样跟我兜圈子的。”朱雀探究地看着他。

“显然我是在跟某种遗留影响进行心理斗争。”鲁路修说着，双腿分开来跨坐在了朱雀的身上。

“又来了，万能的借口。”朱雀叹道，“这回就算你有道理吧。”

他的手还握在鲁路修的阴茎上，这会儿顺势向下，将鲁路修的睡裤连着底裤一起扯落了些。鲁路修配合着他的动作抬起腰臀，蹭动着膝盖将下半身的衣物褪得更低，直至露出整面屁股才算停。他摸索了一会儿才成功掏出朱雀的阴茎，在他粗暴地将那东西往自己的股缝里按之前，朱雀的手指先搅来了更多润滑液，抹在了他的肛门上。枕边还放着一个备用的套，这里和医院不同，护工们都认同一定程度的性抚慰有益于身心健康，只要他们不胡搞得特别过分就行。鲁路修撕开那个小包装，朱雀抽出里头的薄膜扣压在阴茎顶端向下套好。在一切准备就绪之后，鲁路修才终于能不受阻拦地把对方的胯下事物往自己的屁股里按。

他的屁股绷得很紧。不是因为与性无缘太久，只是因为他还没彻底放松下来。鲁路修向前勾颈，在尽可能和朱雀拉近距离后用力深呼吸。再没有飘浮在空气中的枯朽气味了，没有血与药物，没有铁锈和更糟的东西。他感觉到自己的臀瓣被一双手用力掰开，叫抵着入口的硬物往里挤了一挤。我想要这个，鲁路修对自己说。因为愚蠢的性吸引力或者，无可救药的爱情之类的东西。至少在现在没有必要再自欺欺人地进行否认了。

他的膝弯夹住朱雀的腰，让自己的屁股能以更合适的角度被操开。那东西冒进来一小段，然后是更多，撑得入口处一阵酸痛。鲁路修在这时发觉自己在发抖，不是因为痛，而更接近于是感激。他的胸腔中涨满了那些酸涩复杂的事物，他在挨着操的同时怀疑着自己能否自然地接受这些。有很多事都变了，但朱雀待他的方式像是任何事都不曾改变过。挺进时带着一点点急切，但那股热情不会叫人感到讨厌。鲁路修张开了嘴，在朱雀的阴茎凿到自己的前列腺时，他让一小声呻吟顺利地从喉咙里被顶了出来。

人可以对着一件濒死的物体加以虐待，但那时已经称不上是做爱了。此时的体验就要鲜活得多，握着他腰臀的手掌足够有力，挺进他身体的器物也是。这次的润滑抹得不够多，鲁路修被那绷着薄膜的粗物磨了几下肠壁就开始觉得有点刺痛感了，然而在他的脑子还有一部分困在梦魇里的时候，他觉得适量地多加些刺激也不坏。他被朱雀的一下耸腰顶得不得不咬住嘴唇，以免弄出太大的动静惊吓到别人。然后朱雀也来咬他的嘴，嘬着啃着的同时用舌头轻轻舔着他的唇缝，直到鲁路修也探出舌尖来和他贴合在一块儿。

他们试着配合动作时弄得床边摇晃着砰砰响，于是朱雀将鲁路修推压在床铺居中的位置，让两人一齐远离了床头。角度的变换让鲁路修的腹中被撬动了一下，他咬着指节纾解叫喊出来的欲望，另一只手则抓在自己的阴茎上胡乱搓弄。他倒在床垫里，任由朱雀把他的裤管彻底提起来，把他下半身剥得光溜溜之余将他的足踝给架在了肩上。余下的性爱步奏变快了不少，相对于夜半惊醒的时间点来说也许太激烈了。可是鲁路修顾不上抱怨，他忙于体会着朱雀钝重有力的攻势里蕴含着多少游刃有余的成分，像他体躯的其它部分一般结实而富有生命力。他想天啊、多谢，为你在那时没有被我彻底毁去，为我还能够身在此处见证这些。他在朦胧灯光下注视着对方的脸，暖黄色拉下的阴影中沉淀着绿色深潭，因被情欲扰乱而分外生动，而那里头映出了自己同样意乱情迷的模样。

他花了很久才意识到自己用指节塞住的不全是呻吟，还有一些啜泣。朱雀在某一刻停下来了，腰部蓦一下绷紧又缓缓弯曲，然后在还在低低喘息的当口就放下了他的腿脚，担忧地向他俯下身来。“……鲁路修？”朱雀唤道，忐忑地伸手揩过他的眼尾，“是我哪里做得不好吗？”鲁路修摇了摇头，手指从自己的阴茎上松开了，指节间亦是潮湿一片。

“你一直都在犯傻，我已经习惯了。”他回答道，“所以我才不会因为这么傻气的理由而哭呢。”

朱雀在触到他的眼神之后怔了一怔，然后对着他笑了，拉过他的指节亲吻，舌尖扫过他的指缝时将粘稠液体给卷走了一部分。下次，鲁路修安静地想，下次我可以把“我爱你”说得更直白些。他张开手臂，朱雀便配合地将身子躬得更低，让他紧紧地、紧紧地拥抱住，在他进入另一片梦境之前为他注入更多温暖余韵。

而梦魇终将消散，如长夜总会在破晓之时迎来终结。


End file.
